Harry Potter and the Final Frontier
by TheBandit025
Summary: James T Kirk is on a mission to make his 3x great grandparents fall in love with each other before he is erased from existent on while on the mission. Ginny falls for James because Hermione took her Harry from her until she finds out James is Harry and Hermione's descendant. And there is a Traitor on the Enterprise who wants revenge.
1. James T Kirk

Harry Potter and the Final Frontier

Chapter One

James T Kirk

At Hogwarts 1996 (AU)

Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley while Ron was dating Hermione. "Harry why are you staring Hermione" replied Neville. "Neville did I made right choice of choosing the girl I want to be with, I swear the Author has something plan for me but I don't know what it is". (Sorry for breaking the 4th wall)

In the 23rd century above Vulcan

The USS enterprise was beaming up some Vulcan children touring the Enterprise. "Captain Spock, Where is Admiral Kirk?" asked an unnamed cadet "he needs to show the children around the ship" *then Spock's tricorder beep* "Yes, Admiral!" Spock replied. "Get to my quarters now" yelled James.

A few minutes later

"What is wrong Jim" replied Spock questioned. "Something isn't right about me I just realised it a moment ago, did I ever tell you about my 2x great grandmother secret about what she was kinda of odd when she went to a school from England back in the 21st century" said Kirk "Yes, what but why did you call me unless something happen on the day when she went" replied Spock *then Kirk looked at him* "nope it's when she was about conceded her parents were wizards, well I think something happened that day something happen that is taking my life". "So you are saying that we need to go to where you're 3x great grandparents to make love" replied Spock "I tell the crew to prepare to go back in time" *Spock turned to the door and left*

Back in 1996, in the Gryffindor common

Harry felt something he never felt before. *He got up from Ginny and went over to Hermione* "Hermione, I'M sorry about this" *he kissed her on the lips* "Harry why did you kissed the mudblood" replied Ginny. *then Ron came to defend Harry* "he might done it since he is love with Hermione" replied Ron "if you asking Ginny why aren't I defending you is because I came to ask Hermione if we can see other people since Luna was asking me if Hermione felt that she doesn't love me" *then Ginny looked at her brother* "that isn'how it's supposed to go, it's suppose to be me and Harry and you and Hermione" *she grabbed a book* "See it's says Harry and Ginny Potter, not Harry and Hermione Potter" *then out of nowhere the author of this fanfic came in* "Ginny, JK Rowling made a mistake of putting you and Harry together" "No that is not right since the book I am holding" said Ginny "and you sound like an American" *then the Author looked at her* "See that book came out in 2007 but JK Rowling made the announcement on February 2, 2014, Yes I am American, I forgot Englishmen hate Americans since they had the balls to kick England in the ass oh hold on let type something"

 _*The Author send Ginny to the outside of Hogwarts raining nothing but in a barrel that reads Slut of Hogwarts*_

Back in the Gryffindor common

The Author said "sorry I had to do Ron" *then went back into the darkness*.

"Hermione I am sorry I kissed you" replied Harry *then he was grabbed by Hermione* "Harry kissed me again" *then she kisses him*.

Back in the 23rd Century

"Captain on the bridge" said Chekov "are we close to the Wormhole you want go lightspeed Kaptain" *and Kirk nods* "Right everyone hold to something". *Chekov pull the lever to activate lightspeed the Enterprise went fast*

End of Chapter 1


	2. Meeting his ancestors

Chapter 2

Meeting his Ancestors

Above Earth 1996

"Captain we have arrived to Earth" replied the ship helmsmen Sulu. "Good Sulu Me, Spock, Bones, Beo with be the mission party, Sulu you have the con" replied Kirk.

Meanwhile on the grounds of Hogwarts

"Harry, I love you with my heart don't ever leave me" replied Hermione while kissing Harry "Hermione I will never leave you or breaking your heart" said Harry *then Ginny threw a rock at Hermione* "Mrs. Weasley, you have detention for throwing a rock" said Professor Snape *then Ginny started having a fit* "That mudblood stole my man from me" *Snape looked at her* "Ten points from Gryffindor for using that word" *then he looked at Malfoy* "and you Malfoy, one hundred points from Slytherin for be a useless sissy pureblood arse". *Snape took Ginny and Malfoy to see Dumbledore* "Now since we are alone maybe we should get to the common room" replied Hermione *she looked to Harry to see him running to something* "Harry?" she replied and she runs after him.

Not so far from them

"Jim I think I see them" replied McCoy "one of them are coming and the other one is chasing after the other". "Hey I saw you guys beaming from the bench that me and my girlfriend were snogging on wait are you guys from the Future?" replied Harry. "Harry why did you ran off from me" replied Hermione *she looked at Harry and looked at one of them* "Wait, aren't you guys from Vulcan " replied Hermione *then Jim looked at her* "Are you talking about Spock?" he replies "because he has pointed ears". "Wait, Jim are these your ancestors?" yelled McCoy "Because it's looks like we are in the Dark ages" *then Hermione and Harry looked shocked* "Ancestors?" they both said *then Hermione fainted* "Mione" said Harry *he hold her* "wake up darling, they will explain everything and I will study if you like to since I know it's good for me" *then she woke up and with a big smile on her face*.

In Dumbledore's Office

"Ginny Weasley, you know that the Author is in charge of this story if you break the rules he might do something to you like last night" said Albus Dumbledore "even something worse" said Snape *then the author gave five hundred galleons to snape* "Yeah like what Snape say" replied The Author. "Why are you so mean to me Author" replied Ginny *then The Author looked at her* "that is Mr. Author to you daywalker" *Why are you calling me a daywalker, Mr. Author?" questioned Ginny "are you a pureblood, muggleborn or half blood or a Squib?" "I am Muggleborn or what they call in America, No-Maj-born" replied The Author "The reason I calling you a daywalker is, that is not important right now" *he disappeared again* "why is he disappear when I asked him a question ?" ***then The Author wrote something on parchment paper*** _"you will wait until a epsiode call Ginger Kids of a show that is racist it would have 20 seasons where I come from"._

Back with the Crew of the Enterprise and Harry and Hermione

"Wait you telling me that you are from the 23rd century" replied Hermione "and this guy is my and Harry's 3x great grandson" *pointed at Kirk* " so our Daughter marries a muggle, When does the Potter line ended with going to Hogwarts with her side" *then Kirk looks at his great great great grandmother* " Grandma Moinie, it's ends with her being that your son in law wants their children to not go to Hogwarts but?" *he was cut off by Harry who say* "I hate him already" *cracking his knuckles* "Harry, please you haven't met the guy who is going to date our daughter besides our parent's wouldn't prove of us shagging at either of our houses, to be making our daughter". "Hermione I love you with my heart we will find a way" said Harry *then Kirk looked at him* "Harry, I know that you care for Hermione, but it's getting dark out here you and Hermione need to get back to the castle" replied their 3x great grandson. *then Hermione grab hold of her boyfriend and both of them walked up to the castle*

"Scotty beam us up" replied Kirk

"Why are they are in School Jim" replied Bones

"Because of they are teenagers" replied Spock

"Captain, what is the plan of making them to have sex" said Beo

*then Kirk just goes to his quarters*

 **The Next Day…..**

Harry and Hermione were in the common room until Ron came up to them "are you guys okay ever since you came back up from the forest you guys act something just scare you" Ron replied.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. When Ginny meets James

Chapter 3

When Ginny meets James

When we left off with Harry and Hermione, they just got back from meeting their 3x great grandson. Ron asked them what is going on will he find out in this chapter?

In the Common Room the next day

"Ron, you need to keep this a secret don't tell anyone" said Hermione, "Hermione what is going on?" questioned Ron *then Harry stepped in* "Me and Moine met our 3x great grandson last night!" said Harry *Ron looked and smirked* "Really, I didn't know you guys were pranking me" *he look for any recorders* "Ron stop it we are telling the truth" replied Hermione. "Okay I believe you,I can't believe you two got married to each other" said Ron. Then Hermione replied "it's going to be use to". "What are you blabbing about" replied Ginny as she came in smiley. "Gins what is up with you" replied her brother "Finally found someone to love and cheat on without Harry making jealousy" *then Hermione slap him* "what Hermione?" replied Ron "I telling the Truth"*then Ginny glared at Ron* "how do you know about James T Kirk" she replied *then Harry and Hermione blushed* "Me and Harry are going to Three broomsticks" replied Hermione.

In three broomsticks 30 minutes later

"Jim why was that red haired looking at you when we enter Hogsmeade" replied Beo *then Harry and Hermione came in* "James Tiberius Kirk, we need to talked to you privating" replied Hermione *Harry grab hold James and took him to the shrinking shack* "Coming honey?" replied Harry *then Hermione follow her boyfriend and future 3x great grandson*.

In the Shrinking Shack

"What is going on James!" yelled Harry "you are going to messed up your future like becoming your own 3x great grandfather". "What are you talking about you're my 3x great grandparents!" *then Harry looked at him* "If you don't mess up the fucking timeline" yelled Harry *he walks out the door* "I am going be outside" he replies.

End of chapter 3


	4. Beo the Judas of Starfleet

Chapter 4

Beo the Judas of Starfleet

In the Shrinking Shack

"James, Harry used to date Ginny before he told me he loves me" replied Hermione. "I sorry, it's thing I have falling with a girl until Carol Marcus came in the picture" said Jim with sad look "I am a asshole" Hermione was about her own grandson wasn't asshole until Beo walk, "James T Kirk a asshole I agree with you" he replies "stole Carol Marcus from me". Then Jim said "you were not the right guy for her I was the best for her and why aren't you wearing your starfleet uniform" replied Jim "wait you are the traitor along, they call you Beo The Judas of Starfleet I defended you Beo" *Then Beo looked at Jim* "you should have sided with them, not me but you are a true friend but I here for her" replied himself and he pointed to Jim's grandmother. "You aren't going to take my grandmother" yelled Jim "besides my grandfather would not let you take her". *then tri corder beeped* "Yes beam two up Monty" *then Hermione was beam up* "if you want to see her again bring me the Adam and Eve device to the Cronos nebula Kirk!" *and he was beam to his ship*

On his starfleet ship the NCC- 1642 Nagasaki

"Captain we ready for to head to the Cronos Nebula" replied Monty "punch it Monty" replied Beo *the USS Nagasaki warp to the Cronos Nebula*.

On the Enterprise

"Captain what is the orders" replied Uhuru "just follow Beo" *james nodded* "Scotty, load the torpedoes" said James. "Let's get Hermione back" replied Harry. "Grandpa Harry how did you get on the bridge" said Jim *then looks at Spock* "Yes Captain he might do what is necessary to us, since it is logical" replied Spock *then Jim looked at Mccoy* "Are you going to say something against Spock, Bones" replied Jim. Then Bones stay silent, "Okay Grandpa go put a on a gold shirt and reporter engineering ". Replied Kirk. *Harry went in the elevator while putting on a gold shirt*.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry for this being a short chapter


	5. Cronos Nebula

Chapter 5

The Cronos Nebula

In the Cronos Nebula

"Beo, Kirk is here" replied one of his men, "On Screen" replied Beo. *the screen turned on* "Give me that girl Beo!" replied Kirk "she means something to me", "Yeah, maybe she your 3x great grandmother" replied Rex *then Spock looked at her* "Captain she is a Romulan" he replies. "Well, a Vulcan and Romulan on different ships this might be a Family reunion that we are going to remember" said Beo "give me the Adam and Eve device or she will die". "Never, bloodsucker" yelled Jim "Scotty beam Hermione onto the enterprise", "Right away Captain" replied Scotty *Hermione was being beam to the enterprise* "Now Beo, I guess you can't be Court Martial for this madness, so fire the torpedoes Scotty" *the ship fire its torpedoes* "live long and prosper" replied Spock *he gave the Romulan the Vulcan salute and the USS Nagasaki was damage* "Scotty we need to get out of her" replied Kirk *the Enterprise flew out of the nebula while the Nagasaki blow up* "Scotty great job" *no one answer* "Scotty!" he replies, "Jim, you need need to get down here" replied Scotty, "Bones?" Kirk replied *then Hermione appeared on the bridge* "no Jim" said Bones "just get down, but leave miss Granger there", Kirk was about to tell Hermione to stay here, "No, Jim I coming with you to see what happen down"

End of Chapter 5

What could of happen down in the engine room? (P.S I sorry for this being short chapter)


	6. The Adam and Eve Device

Chapter VI

The Adam and Eve Device

Above Earth in the Enterprise after the fight in Cronos Nebula.

"MCcoy told me to stay here and besides where is Harry?" replied Hermione "I want to come with you see if Harry is in Engineering" *she took the elevator with Jim*.

In Engineering

Jim and Hermione came down to see what is the problem. *Jim saw someone in the reactor compartment and he runs into the engine room * *in his mind he thought it was Spock so he ran towards to it* McCoy "No!, You'll flood the whole compartment!" "besides he dead already" said Scotty. *then Hermione ran towards to Reactor compartment* "Harry!, no he can't die I love him, McCoy help me" she replied *McCoy looked at her* "God dammit Hermione I am doctor not a healer" he replies *then Hermione runs out of the engineering to the teleporter room* "Beam down" she replied *she was beam down to earth*.

Back at Hogwarts

"Ginny, Ron!, he's dead I don't what to do with he being dead" cried Hermione. "Hermione I am sorry for flirting with James besides you and Harry can make him again" *then Hermione cried again* "Ginny I think Harry will be desperate as well" replied her brother. *then a flashed of light appeared before them as they seen him before* "you are here again, how many times are you going to break fourth wall, are you using a wrecking ball to destroy the wall" replied Ron "Or are you here to embarrassing my sister again" *then the Author looked at Ron* "you sound me when my friend Mr. Editor say that I took a sledgehammer to the wall but I know that is Triple H's job, when I was joking around saying I using the wrecking ball but it turned out a big no so I decided to say I came out like a bulldozer and besides I done picking on your sister since I watch a video Fanfiction about Hermione told Ginny how she loves him" *then walks up to Hermione* "you know about the Adam and Eve device that Beo wanted?" asked The Author *then Hermione nodded* "Well that was a joke since I needed to do my Version of Wrath of Khan, but instead of that I used the Fifth Star Trek name The Final Frontier, I was planning to make a sequel to this calling it the Search for Harry but I know how you feel Hermione about Harry" said the Author. "But he is dead!" replied Hermione, "No I am not Hermione!" yelled Harry "I had Radiation so McCoy had to put me in a chamber to get rid of it". *then Hermione kissed Harry* "Don't scared me again" she replies *she turned to Ginny and Ron then turn to see her boyfriend on one knee* "Hermione Jane Granger with you marry me" replied Harry *Hermione cried* "yes I will marry you Harry" she replied

The End 


End file.
